NaruHina: Ageless Love
by Da Vicks Guy
Summary: Hyuga Hinata has just turned 30 years old, without ever having a boyfriend or any relationship with the opposite sex, until she meets a certain young blond spiky haired boy who opens her to new exciting world. The only problem is there's a 9 year difference but age is just a number, right? Naruto and Hinata romance fanfic, set in modern time.
1. Chapter 1

Well here it goes a brand new story NaruHina mature romance story by your's truly. Enjoy please.

 _ **Summary:**_ Hyuga Hinata has just turned 30 years old, without ever having a boyfriend or any relationship with the opposite sex. But when her father is about to retire and she as his heir is to become the next CEO of Hyuga Corps, so he arranges a marriage. Hinata's world comes crashing down until she meets a certain young blond spiky haired boy who opens her to a new exciting world. The only problem is a 9 year age difference age, but hey age is just a number right?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chance Meeting**

* * *

Today was December 27th, Hyuga Hinata's birthday and as of today she was 30 years old.

"30." She said to herself as she sat up from her bed in her one bedroom apartment.

Normal 30-year-old woman was the age one was supposed to be married and have at least one child by now but not her. No Hinata was very different from other women, she didn't drink or smoke because she knew of the long-term effects it could have. She didn't go out and party during her teen years or even now, instead she mostly spent her time just cooped in her room. She wasn't outgoing or outspoken but rather timid and shy, so she never had much of a social life.

But most importantly is that Hinata has never had a single boyfriend in her life, she couldn't even recall herself going on a date.

The now 30-year-old sighed as she dragged herself out of bed and began her morning routine of washing up, eating a light breakfast, and putting on a touch of makeup as she headed to work.

Hyuga Corps was the company her great-grandfather started in the early 1900's and it's become one of the most powerful companies in the world. Selling technology, medicine, and stocks. Hinata was the head in the stocks apartment and she was declared to her work, which is why she's broken many records in the company bringing in millions of Yen through stocks and bonds. That was something she was very proud of and knew she was good at.

Once Hinata reached the building she parked in the lot stepped out of her car and began to walk to the entrance.

"Excuse me!" Came a voice from behind her.

Hinata tried to turn around but was knocked over by the person, she tripped and landed on her but.

"Aw man! I'm so sorry about that!" Said a young man's voice.

Hinata shook her head "No it's fine, accidents happen." She said in a soft voice.

"Here let me help you." He said as he extended his hand to her.

Hinata then looked up to the young man and she blushed at what she saw, here was probably one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. He had a young but mature face, spiky blonde hair, clear blue eyes and old but cute three whiskers on each cheek.

Hinata froze and stared at the young man before her "Hmm? Are you ok miss?" He asked in a confuse voice.

Hinata then snapped out of her daze "Sorry..." She said as she finally took his hand.

"No, no I should be the one who's sorry." He said as he scratched the back of his head but then realized who she was "Wait you're a Hyuga!?" He said as his face became pale "Shit! I'm sorry I didn't know! Crap I'm gonna get fired on my first day!" He cried out.'

Hinata blinked in confusion "Do you work here?" She asked the blonde stranger.

He slowly nodded "Yes but now after Hiashi-san finds out I hurt a Hyuga I'm gonna get fired for sure..." He said as he put his head down shamefully.

Hinata bit her lip lightly as she said "Don't worry...no one will find out." She told him "After all I'm fine and accidents happen."

He picked up his head "Really?" He asked in a hopeful voice as she slowly nodded "Yahoo!" He cheered as he put a big goofy smile on his face "Thanks a lot Hyuga-san! You're a life saver." He said as suddenly his eyes went wide "Damn I'm gonna be late!" He then turned to run "Thanks again Hyuga-san!" He yelled back as he ran into the building.

Hinata stood there for a few moments in taking what just happened when she realized something important "I never got his name..."

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Happy birthday my daughter." Hyuga Hiashi said to his oldest daughter.

Hinata bowed "Thank you Oto-san." She was now standing inside of her father's office, at the top of Hyuga Corps. She was called in almost immediately as she entered the building saying he wanted to have an important meeting with her.

"As you know Hinata, I'm retiring soon sometime next year because of my age and health." Hiashi said, he was now 60 years old and was suffering from cancer. He had to take many days off and spent a lot of time in the hospital receiving treatment. So this left the company in a rather bad spot "So because of this I have decided to make you the heir to Hyuga Corps." He said as Hinata simply nodded, know all this beforehand. "But if you are to take over the company I ask that you marry first." He finished.

Hinata gasped and looked at her father in shock "I'm sorry Oto-san?" She said "You want me to get...married?"

Hiashi nodded "The reason why is, look Hinata honestly I don't know of this cancer will get better or worse. And I wish to see at least one of my child get married and know that they're in good hands. Also I'd feel more comfortable with you having a partner with you as you run the company because I know only you can, not Hanabi." He explained to her.

Hanabi, Hinata thought about her younger sister of 10 years. She had just 20 and was wild, rather immature and clearly not someone who could run a company such as this. She knew it from the day she was born that the one to succeed her father was going to be her. But to have to be married first before she could take over? It was selfish on Hiashi's part to request such a thing but he wasn't completely wrong.

In Japan there aren't a lot of female CEOs around and those who are, are normally married and have their husband run the company along with them. Please if she ever did get married she wanted her father to be there. And if she had children she wants them to be able to meet their grandfather. But who could Hinata even marry? It wasn't like she was seeing anyone, so what did her father have planned for her.

"Oto-san...?" Hinata tried to say something in a timid voice but nothing came out.

"Hinata are you familiar with an Otsutsuki Toneri, the heir to the Otsutsuki Corporation?" He asked as his daughter's face twisted remembering the man.

Hinata had met Toneri once at a dinner party three years ago, with was a celebration of the Hyuga and the Otsutsuki companies becoming business partners. That was when Hiashi introduced Hinata to Toneri in hopes the two might hit it off, but the exact opposite happened. Hinata right away didn't like Toneri, he was so into himself and just like to show off. Hinata wouldn't want to spend another minute with him let along the rest of her life.

Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself down as she looked her father in her eyes "Oto-san, what did you do?" She asked.

"I arranged a meeting for you two in a month from now, during a business party between the two companies. During this time I will announce my retirement and you as my successor." Hiashi explained as Hinata stared at him in shock again.

"But Oto-san I...!" She wanted to say she couldn't stand Toneri but couldn't find it in herself to speak.

Hiashi sighed and looked to his daughter with pleading eyes "Hinata, please at least think about it."

Hinata looked back to her father and simply nodded "Excuse me, Oto-san." She said in a low voice as she exited the room.

Hinata felt like she wanted to cry but held it in, she figured this might happen. Eventually her father would force her into a relationship, for years since she was 21 her father tried to find multiple suitors for her but she always found an excuse to not meet them. Or when they met they'd always say she was too quiet and shy for them.

Hiashi stopped sending Hinata on blind dates realizing how hopeless it was and she was thankful, but now he was forcing her into all over again and with a man she... _hated_.

Hianta sighed as she slowly walked to her department where she was greeted by one of her managers "Hello Hinata-sama, and good morning." Yamato said with a bow.

"Good morning Yamato-san." She greeted back.

"As you know Hinata-sama, we have been holding interviews for our department." Yamato then smiled "And I'm happy to say we finally found someone, and he's brilliant so no need to have to worry about training him." He then turned "Let me introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Naruto said with a smile but then gasped "It's you!" He pointed a finger at Hinata.

Hinata when wide eye at the young blonde but Yamato quickly grabbed his finger "Hey! It's rude to point, not the best impression you want to make on your new boss." He scowled him.

Naruto apologized "Sorry it's just I was taken off guard." He said sheepishly looking away as he blushed from embarrassment but then extended his hand "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm looking forward to working with you." He smiled to Hinata.

Hinata hesitated at first but soon took Naruto's hand "I'm Hinata, and it's nice to meet you." She slightly blushed with a small smile as they shook hands.

Naruto eyes then widen "Wait! Hinata? As in Hyuga Hinata?" He asked her as she slowly nodded "Wow guess I'm lucky that Hiashi didn't find out what happened, I would have really been fired." He laughed.

Yamato raise an eyebrow "What do you mean you would been fired if Hiashi found what happened?" He questioned the blonde as he stared menacingly.

Naruto started to sweat as he tried to shrug off Yamato's question as Hinata quietly giggled at the scene, maybe things aren't going to be so bad after all.

 **One Week Later**

Rain. It was Hinata's least favorite weather, and now she was stuck in it. Her car had broken down, she silently cursed at herself. Knowing she should have gotten it to an auto shop the moment it started to act funny. While Hinata could have afforded a nice expensive car, but she settled for something more basic and cheaper. She liked her old 2003 BMW, but now she was stuck half way across town with no way to call anyone because her phone was dead.

She was on a bridge late at night almost midnight, she was coming back from a late night's work. She had her emergency lights on parked to the side as cars blew past her, she didn't know what to do. Soon her just put her head down on the steering wheel and let out a sigh, she then suddenly popped her head up as she heard a car beeping at her.

Hinata looked to her left as she saw another car stopped from a side of her's, the car sat there as if it was waiting for a reason. Hinata slowly started to roll down her window and so did the car.

She was then greeted with a familiar smiling face "Hey! Need a ride?" Naruto yelled to her.

* * *

Chapter's End.

Well here's my newest fanfiction, hope you guys will enjoy.

Fav, follow and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Well looks like you guys really like the story so enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: Young And Old**

* * *

The two sat in silence during the drive to Hinata's home.

Naruto's car was quite old, and a little beat up inside. But it was oddly comfortable, though Hinata was stiff and still.

She looked straight forward but caught Naruto sometimes glancing over to her from the corner of her eye. The moment she would glance back at him, he'd quickly turn his eyes back to the road.

Naruto on the other hand was super nervous, he couldn't believe he was giving his boss a ride. He wanted to try to start a conversation with Hinata but he was too nervous to say anything, and she seemed too shy to say anything.

Naruto then took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind "So..." He started "It was lucky I recognized your car, or you might had been stuck there all night." He said light-hearted tone.

Hinata was surprised at Naruto's tone in this tight atmosphere they've been sitting in. Never the less she nodded "Yes, thank you very much for this Naruto-san." She said with a light smile.

Naruto smiled back "Might I ask just what you were doing this late out at night?" He asked.

She avoided eye contact "Well I was at the office doing some late work, I guess I lost track of time." She told him.

"Ah, I see."

Hinata then decided to ask "What were you doing out?" Naruto turned to look at her and she panicked, Hinata quickly threw her hands up defensively "If you don't mind me asking!"

Naruto chuckled at her actions "No it's fine." He then turned his head backwards "See that stuff in the back?" He asked as she nodded "It's my band equipment, we had practice today." He explained.

Hinata blinked "You're in a band?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah but it's just a hobby really. I've always loved music so when I was about 13 I learned to play guitar and I wanted to make a career out of my music. But when college came around I had less and less time for it." He shrugged his shoulder "So it's just a side thing right now, but we're currently looking for our first big gig." He then turned to her "Maybe we'll get lucky and play in front of a big time producer and make it big!" He said chuckling as he sent her a goofy smile.

Hinata lightly blushed and nodded "I hope you find something soon."

"Yeah...I think we're here." He said as the car came to a sudden stop.

Hinata then looked around to here surroundings "Yeah I guess we are." She said in a low voice, slightly disappointed that the ride was over just when they started talking. "Thank you for everything Naruto-san." She said as she began to exit the car but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait Hinata-san!" He said gripping her arm, Hianta turned back with a confused face as Naruto quickly released her "Sorry." He said blushing from embarrassment "I wanted to ask if I could walk you to your apartment?" He asked as a part of him feared the answer.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Thank you again for everything Naruto-san." Hinata said as she bowed to him. Both of the adults were standing in front of Hinata's apartment's door, both wet from the rain.

Naruto rubbed his neck while smirking "I wasn't nothing Hinata-san. Just glad I could help."

She raised then asked "Would you like..." She hesitated "To come in?"

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out "Wait...what!?" He shouted.

Hinata stepped back a bit from his outburst "I mean so you could dry off or something!" She quickly defended herself.

Naruto then sighed in relief "Oh ok." He chuckled to himself, no way was Hinata-san that type of woman. "Thanks but I'm ok I really need to get back." He then looked to the floor than to her again "So goodnight I guess?"

Hinata nodded "Yes goodnight." She said as he began to turn but then turned around to ask her a question.

"Hinata-san, how will you be getting to work tomorrow without your car?"

Hinata had to think about this for a moment but had no answer.

Naruto then said "Well if you have a ride, then...I guess I could drive you back and forth. Until you know, your car is fixed." He offered her.

Hinata then threw her hands up "No, no! I couldn't! You've already done so much and I can't ask such a thing from you." She told him but only got a laugh as a response.

"It's no trouble at all, really! I mean we work at the same place and time so it's not like I'd be going out of my way so..." He smiled at her "What do you say?" He asked waiting for a response.

Hinata looked at the blonde young man before her, she didn't want to be a bother to him but she knew he was right. Plus the only other option was to take a cab every day. So after a moment she nodded "Yes, I'll accept. Thank you again Naruto-san." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Hey we're not at work now so you don't have to call me san ya know." Naruto told her "Just Naruto is fine."

"Oh.." Hinata said as she looked to the floor and played with her fingers for a bit "Is Naruto-kun ok?" She asked and got a blushing Naruto in response.

"Yeah." He nodded rapidly "That works."

She giggled at his reaction "Goodnight then Naruto-kun."

"You too Hinata-san." And with that she finally closed the door, while Naruto stood there for a moment recapping tonight's events "Naruto-kun huh?" He chuckled to himself as he began to walk back to his car.

 **A Week Later**

Hinata sat at her desk typing away with a smile on her face, this week had actually been wonderful. Naruto-kun was a true gentleman, he was on time every day this week and would take her anywhere she needed to go. He would even wait for her during her late nights, and they would a nice conversation together. Even though Naruto-kin would do all the talking she still enjoyed their time together greatly.

"Well you like extra happy today." Came a familiar voice.

Hinata turned to greet the person "Neji-niisan."

Neji was a year older than her and worked in the medical department. To Hinata Neji was basically an over protective big brother, but she knew he was always looking out for her best interest "So what's got you so happy, Hinata?" He asked while he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh nothing...just a nice day is all." She answered while avoiding his all-seeing eyes.

Neji crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow "Oh really, well it wouldn't have to with a certain blonde would it?" He said as he awaited her reaction.

Hinata's eyes widen as she stopped typing, she quickly looked to Neji "I..." Was all she could get out before she put her head down.

"So the rumors are true." He said as he nodded his head.

Now Hinata looked alarmed "Rumors?" She asked in a frighten voice.

Neji sighed as he began to explain "There are rumors going around that you're in a relationship with one of your co-workers, people say they've seen you two in a car together. With him dropping you off or picking you up." He then inched in closely "So Hinata just what exactly is your relationship with him?"

Hinata thought about the question for a moment, they were co-workers yes but because of her taking Naruto's offer where they now more? "We're just..." She sighed "Friends, Niisan just friends." She answered him as she stood up "Now then if you'll excuse me I'm going out for lunch." She said as she quickly shut down her computer and started to walk away without giving Neji a second glance.

Neji only stared at Hinata as he nodded and walked her walk off "For your sake Hinata, I hope it stays as 'just friends'." He said to himself, hoping his little sister figure wasn't being taken advantage of.

Meanwhile, Naruto currently heating up some instant ramen was in the break room "Hey Uzumaki." Said one of Naruto's co-workers as they walked in from behind.

Naruto turned to them "Hey Kayuza, and Ebki." He waved to them "Sup guys."

Ebki and Kayuza were well-known slackers, it was a wonder why neither of the two were not fired. Kayuza was 22 with short blonde spiky hair while Ebki was 21 and had short brown hair.

"So..." Kayuza started "There's been some rumors going around."

"Yeah something interesting, something about you and the president's daughter." Ebki said.

Naruto looked questionably at the two "Like what?" He asked, partly afraid of the answer.

Ebki smirked "That you're hittin' that!" He slapped on the back.

Kayuza laughed "Yeah man didn't know you had a thing for older women, so how way so?" He asked the blonde.

Naruto's eyebrows arched with a displeased look on his face "What?" He asked in a low voice, then glared at the two "Listen to me carefully there nothing going on with me and Hinata-san, I don't know what you guys heard or who you heard it from but it's all bullshit." He told the two.

Kayuza and Ebki looked at one another and burst into laughter, Naruto looked at the two with a confused face on.

"Damn Naruto, no need to get so defensive." Kayuza said still laughing while holding his sides.

"Yeah it's not like anyone would even want to touch that ancient dinosaur." Ebki commented as Kayuza nodded in agreement.

Naruto stood there listening to the two and tried to hold his anger in as they continued to joke about Hinata-san right in front of him. He gripped his fist and clinched his teeth to stop himself from lashing out.

What was unknown to the three was that Hinata was listening to it all, she had her back pressed up against the entrance of the break room and she had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. It wasn't the insults that hurt her, no it was the fact that Naruto-kun had been saying nothing in her defense "Is this what you really think of me Naruto-kun?" She asked herself as she felt pain in her chest.

"Isn't she like what 40 something? Bet she has sagging wrinkly tits and a white hair all over her...oh!"

Kayuza never finished because Naruto had punched him straight in his right jaw making him lose his balance.

"Kayuza!" Ebki yelled as he picked his friend off of the ground "What the fuck is your problem, Uzumaki!?" He yelled while the other just glared at him while rubbing his face.

Naruto sent both if them a death glare "First of Hinata-san is not old! She isn't 40, she had no wrinkles, white hair or 'sagging tits'!" He said almost shouting the part.

Kayuza then stood up "And why the fuck do you care!?" He demanded.

Naruto looked him straight in his eyes "Because she's my friend. And I won't take anyone disrespecting her, especially in front of me!" He said.

Hinata's eyes widen as her heart soar as she heard Naruto's words, then sighed in relief and composed herself.

She then walked into the room "What's going on here?" She asked in a serious voice, over the years of working at Hyuga Corps she learned she had to be strict at times. So for now she pushed aside her timid and shy behavior and put on a face of a superior.

"Hinata-sama..." Ebki said in a terrified voice.

Kayuza growled out "That asshole hit me! I want his sorry ass fired!" He yelled while pointing at Naruto.

Hinata shook her head "I will do no such thing." She said as the two eyes widen "I heard every one of your insults and with you two alright being on thin ice as it is you'd dare to insult me? Inside this building no less while on the clock." She sent the two a glare with her all-seeing eyes as they trembled before her "You two are both fired as of how, go clear off your desk you're through." She told them as everyone's jaws dropped.

Honestly Naruto himself expected to be fired after assaulting another employee, but for now he stayed silent.

"But he...!" Kayuza tried to plead but Hinata wasn't hearing it.

"I'll deal with Uzumaki-san myself, for now leave us." She commanded as they obeyed.

Ebki left with his head down while was cursing under his breath "I'll get you for his Uzumaki..."

As the two were gone Naruto had a huge grin on his face "Wow, Hinata-san that was awesome!" He said "The way you came in and took charge with that serious face was amazing!"

Hinata though kept on her serious face and said to Naruto "Meet me outside in five minutes." With that she left.

Naruto blinked as he stood there dumbfounded wondering what was about happen. He had never seen Hinata like that before, it was new and exciting. And most of all, kinda hot.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata sighed as she paced back and forth next to Naruto's car. She was thinking about how to break the news to him and how the young blonde would take it.

"Hinata-san." Naruto called to her "You wanted to talk?" He asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto with sadden eyes "Naruto-kun." She said in her softer voice "I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore."

Naruto stared questionably at her "What?"

Hinata sighed, she didn't want to drag this out "I mean you and me, we can't be seen with each other anymore. We should keep her relationship strictly professional, in other words, we can't...be friends anymore." She told him as Naruto froze. It hurt Hinata to say this because she liked Naruto, she really did. But between the rumors and what just happened, it's best to stop this now. "I hope you understand." With that being said she was about to leave but was stopped.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and held it as if his life depended on it "Hinata." He said with san "Please don't let it end like this."

Hinata turned around to look at Naruto who was wearing a sadden face. She looked away to hide her own "Please let me go Naruto-san. We are just co-workers, nothing more. We can't be anything more than that."

"Says who!?" He yelled "Why the fuck can't we? I like you Hinata-san!" Hinata gasped "I like to be around you, to talk to you! What's so wrong about that!?" He demanded an answer.

Hinata then snapped her body back while freeing her hand from his "Because it's...it's..inappropriate ok!" She yelled back while some tears flowed from her eyes "Even if we're not at work it's not normal for someone your age to be with someone of mine! You should be pursuing women your own age!" She shouted with all of her might "You're young and I'm...I'm just old..." She said in a defeated tone.

Naruto looked to her "Hinata-san, you're not old you're.."

"Is there a problem here?" Came a voice.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata said while wiping away her tears.

Neji nodded as he walked over to comfort Hinata "It's ok Hinata." He then looked to Naruto with a face of disgust "I thank you Uzumaki Naruto for everything you've done for my cousin but I'm afraid she would be needing your transportation anymore." He said he slowly walked Hinata back into the building.

"Wait!" Naruto pleaded but was cut off by Neji as he looked back to Naruto one more time.

"I suggest you go home for the rest of the day, don't worry I'll see that you get paid. Now leave." He told the blonde.

Seeing no room left to argue Naruto bit his lip as he nodded getting into his car, and pulling off. "I'm not giving up on you Hinata-san." He said to himself.

Hinata watched as Naruto's car left the lot with sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

* * *

Chapter's End

So what do you guys think, a bit rushed?

Please fav, follow and review! Vicks out!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter enjoy.

 **Chapter 3: Dance With Me**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he mindlessly picked away at the strings of his guitar, nothing was on his mind other than the events between him and Hinata.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke, age 22 and Naruto's best friend said "What the hell is up with you? First you take the day off early call us up saying you need us to come over and every since we got here you've been completely zoned out." He told the blonde.

Gaara, Naruto's other friend, and band mate nodded in agreement "Sasuke's right, what's on your mind? You haven't been like this since you and Shion broke up." He said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Aw shit that means you're in love again huh?" He said in a disappointed voice.

Naruto glared at Sasuke "It's not like that!" He countered.

"But it's about a girl isn't it?" Sasuke said back.

Naruto slightly blushed in embarrassment "Yes." He said in a small voice.

"What's her name?" Gaara asked.

Naruto sighed as he answered "Hinata, Hyuga Hinata." He told them as they both froze "What?"

Gaara was the first to recover from his daze "A Hyuga?"

"And to top it off the daughter of a big time CEO, who's next in line to take over the company." Sasuke added.

Naruto turned to the Uchiha "Wait a minute, you know Hinata-san?"

Sasuke shrugged "We've met only because our companies work together from time to time."

Naruto nodded it made sense, since Sasuke's family owned Uchiha Industries a company similar to Hyuga Corps.

"My father tried to hook me and Hiashi's youngest daughter together, Hanabi." Sasuke said with disgust in his voice.

"Guessing it didn't go well." Gaara commented as Sasuke nodded.

"What happened?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It was a fucking disaster, she's a real firecracker just like her name. Young and wild, not my type of girl." Sasuke recalling that dreadful night he had with her.

Naruto then asked "Wait since your two companies work together a lot would that mean you guys have events together?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto questionably "Yeah a ball is coming up soon...why?" He arched an eyebrow.

Naruto then scratched his head sheepishly "Do you think I can come, as ya know your guest."

Sasuke stared Naruto down for a moment before saying "So you can see Hyuga Hinata?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Naruto clapped his hands and bowed his head "Please man! I'm begging you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head " I don't get why you don't just talk to her at work."

"She'll just avoid me, I know it. And I don't wanna cause another scene at work." He sighed in defeat as he looked to Sasuke "So what do you say?" He pleaded.

"Fine, I'll agree. Only! If you get your head out of your ass and focus." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled back and picked up his guitar "Yes sir!"

Gaara lightly smiled as he said "From the top?" He as spinning his sticks in his hands.

"Hells yeah." Naruto said "1,2,3,4!" He shouted as they rocked out for the rest of the afternoon.

 **The Next Day, With Hinata**

"Wow Hinata, I can't believe he defended your honor." Tenten said with a wide smile on her face while mixing her tea.

"Tenten please!" Hinata squeaked as she blushed out of embarrassment.

It was the next day and Hinata decided not to go to work today in fear of seeing Naruto. So she called her best friend and Neji's wife Tenten, age 31. The two were currently sitting in a tea shop.

"Ah come on it must be nice." She slyly smirked "Now you got a boy-toy."

Hinata sighed as she drank her tea "Tenten." She called out "What should I do, I mean I'll have to go back to work again...and I don't know if can face him again." She frowned "Especially with the rumors going around." She knew by now the rumors that Kayuza and Ebki mentioned would be spreading around by now, especially in an office workplace.

"Do you like him?" Tenten asked.

Hinata blinked "What...?"

Tenten repeated herself "Do you like him Hinata?" She gave the Hyuga a serious stare.

Hinata looked down to avoid eye content "I...well..." She searched for the words to say "I can't.." She answered softly.

"And why's that?" Tenten now stared questionably at her.

"Because he's too young for a woman of my age, he should be..." She looked disappointed

"That didn't answer my question." Tenten interrupted.

Hinata looked away "Oto-san would never approve."

Tenten rolled her eyes figuring she wouldn't get a straight answer but then gave her a serious face "Hinata, do you intend to be alone forever? Don't you want to get married, have kids?" She asked with a worried face of concerned.

Hinata bit her lip as she stared at her cup of tea, this was something on her mind all the time but she disregarded those thoughts and sometimes drowned herself with her work to escape the reality of her situation "Yes I do but...not with him. It can't be him." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She did like Naruto, other than Kiba and Shino who were like brothers to her, Naruto was the first boy she ever felt something for. They only knew each other for a week but the little time they did spend was one she admitted loved.

"If not him then who?" Tenten leaned forward.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder "Someone else will come along." She said.

Tenten arched an eyebrow "In what another 30 years?"

"Tenten please!" She slightly yelled as the other customers turned their heads to them. Hinata's face grew red in embarrassment "Can we please change the subject?"

Tenten nodded, seeing she had enough. She would let it go for now as they began to talk about a new subject.

 **Three Week Later**

"Hiashi-san, glad you could make it." Otsutsuki Hamura, father of Toneri and current CEO of Otsutsuki Corporation was wearing his best suit and tie for tonight "Hinata, Hanabi happy to see you two again." He greeted with a warm smile.

The Hyuga family were also dressed in their best today. Hiashi in a black suit and tie and his two daughters in beautiful white dresses with high heels on.

Hinata gave the elder man a smile in return "Hello Hamura-san." She greeted as she looked at her younger sister who wasn't paying any attention.

Hinata lightly tapped her sister's shoulder to get her attention "Yeah, hey Hamura-san." Hanabi said with little care in her voice.

Hiashi sighed as Hanabi's disrespect, she was always like this. His youngest never did have much of a real interest in any of this or anything involving the company.

"Yes." Hamura simply said then turned to Hiashi "Now then Hiashi-san lets have a drink and catch up shall we? The Uchihas should be here by now." He invited his guest as he nodded and took his leave but not before sending his daughters a look.

Hinata and Hanabi understood what that look meant. He wanted Hinata to look after Hanabi, so she wouldn't do anything too crazy tonight.

Soon the two sisters were left alone "Well I'm gonna go have a drink." Hanabi said as she casually walked off.

"Hanabi!" He sister called out her name "You're underage."

Hanabi rolled her eyes at her sister's over-protectiveness "They don't know that." She teased back.

"Hanabi..."

Hanabi threw her arms over her head "Relax nee-chan, we both know they don't serve any beer at these fancy parties. I'm just gonna get a glass of wine or two, talk to some of the boys here and maybe pick up some fun for the night." She smiled deviously.

Hinata looked at her sister in horror, but before she could say anything Hanabi responded "Calm down Hinata I'm not that easy, and I didn't mean that kind of fun either. Having a little boy toy to mess around with isn't a bad thing. Someone to do whatever you want, it's pretty fun. You should try it nee-chan." She then started walking away "Anyway don't wait up."

Hinata walked as her sister left, she then scanned the ballroom as she saw some new and familiar faces. She then quietly made her way through the room as she saw her father sitting at a table with all the other CEOs and presidents from the other companies attending the party.

She then found herself at the food area where she glimpsed over and saw Hanabi talking, but most likely flirting with a young man.

She frowned, hoping Hanabi meant what she said about not being easy. She knew her little sister wasn't a virgin, but she hoped she chooses her partners carefully.

"Hello, Hinata-hime." A voice said from behind.

Hinata froze in place as she heard a voice she hadn't heard in more than three years. She didn't bother to turn around as she said "Hello Toneri."

Toneri smirked "Ah that's good you remember me, I thought you meant of had forgotten me." He said as she slowly turned around "May Hinata-hime, you're as beautiful as I remember." He said as he looked at her head to toe.

Hinata squirmed under his gaze, feeling this man was opening checking her out and mentally stripping her nude.

"You never returned any of my calls after that night." He said "Or my texts." He added.

Hinata avoided his eyes "I'm sorry, soon after our date I had to get a new phone and...I must have forgotten your number." She lied.

Toneri being born and raised in the into the business he is in could easily tell when someone is lying. But for now he'd ignore it "Well never the less I'm happy to see you here today. Why don't we have a drink and catch up?" He said.

Hinata wanted to think of an excuse to refuse his offer, but she knew she had no escape and hung her head. She slowly nodded accepting his offer.

He grinned "Great I'll be right back with some drinks." He said as he quickly went to find the best wine he could.

Hinata sighed in defeat, Toneri insufferable's company was the last time she wanted to deal with right now. "oh Kami-sama please save me." She said just barely below a whisper.

"Well I'm not a god but I think I might be able to save you." Came an all but too familiar voice.

Hinata lifted her head up with widening eyes as she gasped "Naruto!?" She nearly shouted in shock.

Naruto gave a goofy smile of his "Yes."

Hinata took a moment to let her shock wear off as she got a good like at Naruto tonight. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with an orange tie but that wasn't just it.

"You slicked your hair back." She noticed.

Naruto smirked "Yeah, I didn't want to but Sasuke said my hair would like messy and it wouldn't be proper or something like that." He explained.

Hinata looked at him questionably "Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I'm the Uchihas' guest tonight. Me and Sasuke are pretty good friend so I'm close to his family." He then gave Hinata a disappointed look "Hinata-san, I'm sorry for what happened really." He rubbed the back of his head as he continued "I didn't mean for all those nasty rumors to start."

Hinata blinked in disbelief, he was apologizing? Why? He had done nothing wrong, in fact, she should be the one to say sorry. He defended her honor and she repaid him by breaking their friendship and then avoiding him for weeks.

"Naruto-kun." She called his name interrupting him.

Naruto stopped as he heard her call him by that name again, he stared at her "Yes?" He leaned in to hear what she was going to say next.

"Hinata-hime! I've got the wine, the finest available." Toneri announced as he returned with a bottle of wine in his hand with two glasses. Toneri then froze in place as he saw Hinata with a blonde stranger "Who is this?" He asked, or more like demanded as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto felt Toneri's glare as he shot him one right back "I'm Naruto." He declared "And you are?"

Toneri snorted "I don't believe I'm under any reason to give you mine." He said in a superior voice "I thank you for keeping Hinata company in my absence but you can leave now." He did a gesture telling Naruto to 'sho'.

Naruto growled under his breath, who the hell was this asshole!? "Listen pal, I..." Naruto was about to give him a piece of his mind but Hinata beat him to it.

"Toneri please! No need to be rude." She said to the pale man as she turned back to the blonde "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Toneri nearly dropped what was in his hands "kun?" He said "Hinata, just what is your relationship with this guy!?" He sent an even harder glare at Naruto. One of hatred, being called kun by Hinata angered him to no end.

Hinata bit her lip as she looked back and forth between the two, unsure what to say. She had forgotten to call him san instead of kun.

Lucky Naruto spoke "I'm her date for tonight." He declared with a victorious grin.

"What?" Toneri said as Hinata also stood speechless.

"That's right you heard me, I'm her date...and in fact." Naruto then grasped Hinata's hand "We were just about to share a dance together, so if you'll us...whatever your name is." He said as he pulled Hinata away before she could say anything.

Toneri stood there watching as Naruto dragged Hinata, the anger in him growing as he tried to control himself. "Naruto.." He said his name silently as he went to find his other clan members.

"Naruto." Hinata said his name as they reached the dance floor.

Naruto turned around and took her hand and placed on of his on her hip "No more talking." He said in a whisper for only her to hear "Just dance with me."

Hinata could only stare up at the younger man as she slowly took in his features tonight. With his hair pulled back she could fully see his face, his blue eyes, and three whiskers on his both cheeks. His grip was strong on her hip as his larger hand held hers lightly. Hinata started to unconsciously blush as she could feel the warmth coming from the and took in his smell.

Suddenly he began to move as Hinata stood there paralyzed but quickly snapped out of her trance as she started to follow his movements.

It didn't take long before they started to grab others attention in the room.

"Hinata-neechan?" Hanabi said as she stopped her conversation with the boy to stare at the two.

"I say Hiashi-san isn't that your daughter?" Hamura asked as he pointed at the dancing duo.

Hiashi turned to look and to his surprise it was "Hinata?" Not only was she dancing but she and her partner were the center of attention, his shy little girl. But her partner wasn't Toneri like he hoped it be. So just who was she dancing with?

"May he's quite skilled." Fugaku, CEO of Uchiha Enterprises commented.

Soon the others sharing a dance started to come to a halt as they too were mesmerized by the two.

Soon whispers started to flood the room.

"Oh my who's the guy with the Hyuga princess?"

"Kami-sama he's cute!"

"Lucky bastard."

Hinata then noticed now they were the only two dancing while everyone else was watching "Naruto...please everyone is..." She whispered pleading to him.

Naruto looked down and gave her a reassuring smile "So let them." He said "Cause only I'm only focused on you right now."

Hinata then looked down and blushed as they continued their dance, both going at a steady pace while matching each other's movement.

Suddenly Naruto then noticed the song was going to end so he put on a smirk as he gripped Hinata's hip tightly and spun her around and finished with a dip.

Hinata's eyes widen as they were now face to face., Naruto grinning right in front of hers. Time seem to had slowed down and reality started to fade away as she stared into his eyes. As she looked into his ocean blue eyes she felt all of her troubles, all of her worries would go away. Hinata couldn't explain it but she felt safe in his arms.

Naruto looked down right into her eyes with a wide smile as he stared into her beautiful face, the rest of the world didn't seem to matter to him but soon he was snapped back to the reality as the room filled with clapping.

The ballroom soon filled with applauds for the dancing duo.

Hinata blushed as she couldn't believe she lost herself like that, she felt embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Before Naruto could react she forcefully escaped his grasp and walked away as fast as she could.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out as he tried to reach for her but she was too fast. He sighed in disappointment as she walked away without saying a word or looking back, but soon he found himself surrounded by a pack of women.

"Oh may you can dance! Were you trained or self-taught?" One asked as she crept into Naruto's face.

Naruto was overwhelmed and wanted to say something but was cut off "Hey do you wanna be my partner next?" One woman asked with s seductive look on her face.

"No way! I called him first!" One shouted.

"What!? Since when? I saw him first!"

Soon the pack of women were arguing over who'd have the pleasure of dancing with Naruto next.

"He's as popular with the ladies as ever I see." Itachi, Sasuke's older brother said.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "Yeah but he has an odd taste in women." He commented. _"So he's not only is he going after someone older than him, it's the Hyuga heiress too?"_ Sasuke shook his head while snickering in amusement over the thought. "Good luck Naruto heh you'll need it."

"Who was that guy nee-chan?" Hanabi asked her sister as she caught her before she could leave "A boy-toy? As mush crap as you give me for having a few you've had one under wraps." She said as she glanced over to Naruto "And damn he's sexy! Blue eyes and blonde hair? He's a keeper sis." She teases her.

Hinata didn't' turn to look at Hanabi or say anything to her younger sister as she continued her way top the exit.

Hanabi blinked in surprise as she watched her sister leave. feeling guilty for what she said "Maybe I went too far this time."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Toneri was furious "Just who the fuck does that lower class scum think he is!? Dancing with my hime!" He growled.

"Toneri-sama." One of his workers called out his name "We've found the information on the man you requested." He said as he handed him a tablet.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh?" He sent a glare the blonde's way "Okay Uzumaki, prepare to have your world fucked."

* * *

Chapter's End

I know it's been awhile but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, anyway please fav, follow and review. Vicks out :P


End file.
